Black Jack
Jack Kingston, a.k.a. Black Jack Kingston, was the United States Marshal for San Francisco in the latter half of the 19th Century. He achieved a certain amount of fame and notoriety by being involved in several high profile events, that were further sensationalized due to the journalistic styles of the time. He is the subject of numerous 'dime' novels and was a founding member of one of the first paranormal Law Enforcement associations, The ImmortalsThe Last Ride of "Black" Jack Kingston, United States Marshal And His Immortals Jack got his nickname of Black Jack due to his love of the card game and an incident during the Civil War where he was dispatched with a company of press ganged Confederate POWs to suppress an Indian Uprising. In camp one night, during a friendly game, Kingston managed to score six blackjack wins in a row, with the 'natural' form of the win, the Ace of Spades and the Jack of Spades. It was so unlikely that 'Gentleman' Jim remarked on it, calling him 'Blackjack' Kingston and the name stuck as 'Black' Jack Kingston. Personal data *Name: Jack Kingston *Height: 6'4” *Weight: 200lbs *Age: 1840-1910 (70) *Hair: Dirty blonde, worn brushed straight back to just below the ears *Eyes: Hazel *Face: Square shaped with a lantern jaw and a massive handlebar mustache *Race: Caucasian *Build: 'Mountain' of a man, broad shouldered *Gender: Male *POB: Dayton, Ohio *Family: Rosetta Kingston (Nee Ricardo) 1875-1910 (His Death) *Assoc: The Immortals Appearance Jack Kingston is a dour faced man with a prominent, bushy handlebar mustache. He is tall, imposing and broad shouldered, generally dressed in worn clothing not from a lack of style, but from a utilitarian perspective that clothes cover nakedness and ought to last. He doesn't lack a sense of style, he doesn't see the need for one. Powers Jack is a normal human being with no paranormal ability whatsoever. While it was unknown in his day, DNA tests on his remains would prove he didn't even carry the meta gene complex. Psychology Jack Kingston is a man's man, he rides hard, drinks hard, hits hard and fights to win. He has a keen sense of justice and fair play which make him an admirable law man, and he is unfailingly polite to a lady. His is plain spoken and sees the world in terms of right and wrong, but otherwise is content to mind his own business. He believes crimes need victims to be crimes and thus has no issue whatsoever with his best friend violating the anti-miscegenation laws of his era. Who a man chooses to marry is not anyone's business but his own in his book. Skills Despite calling himself a simpleton and only having about a high school education in modern terms, Jack is an exemplary detective and law man. He is in fact quite intelligent, merely uneducated and his skilled in the nuances of crime, criminal pathology and the way outlaws think. This serves him well and makes him a legend in law enforcement circles. References Category:Heroes Category:The Immortals Category:People